The University of Michigan Medical Rehabilitation Research Training Program (UM-MRRTP) proposes to continue providing at least two years of research training in medical rehabilitation to post-doctoral fellows in the disciplines of physiatry, psychology, rehabilitation engineering, neurophysiology, biomechanics and other related fields. As such, this training program is multi-disciplinary in nature, interdigitating the many aspects of rehabilitation research. Trainees will participate in one of three core areas: (1) assessment of motor performance and its impact on function;(2) spinal cord and/or brain injury: recovery and treatment;and (3) health and wellness to include exercise physiology, occupational health, health behavior and quality of life outcomes, and genetic disease risk factors. Pediatric and geriatric interests cut across all 3 areas. Each core area is lead by senior investigators with extensive experience in research mentorship. These cores bring together well-established teams and networks of professionals, basic science laboratories, a variety of funded research cores, and clinical research settings with an extensive history of multi-disciplinary collaboration. Trainees are expected to achieve excellence in their ability to design, evaluate and oversee rehabilitation research in multi-disciplinary team research settings and will have a high potential to become leaders of various fields of clinical research critical to medical rehabilitation and the overall NIH mission. The training program includes a structured didactic program, and a comprehensive system of evaluation. The program is directed by the principal investigator with a solid NIH training record who is assisted by the co-director in charge of physician training and core area leaders. By working with seasoned mentors in established research settings, the trainees will have the resources available to conduct pilot projects that will foster growth in their chosen area of investigation, thus, preparing them to become independent investigators in the field of medical rehabilitation.